La vida y el pasado de Severus Snape
by Drama and Romance
Summary: Desear cambiar a las personas no es suficiente; es necesario echar una vista al pasado para descubrirlas mejor. Hermione lo sabe, y su primer deseo será descubrir el pasado de Snape. La sala de Menesteres será de mucha utilidad.
1. La sala de los Menesteres, el pensadero

"**La vida y el pasado de Severus Snape"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Desear cambiar a las personas no es suficiente; es necesario echar una vista al pasado para descubrirlas mejor. Hermione lo sabe, y su primer deseo será descubrir el pasado de Snape. La sala de Menesteres será de mucha utilidad puesto que; en Hogwarts algo le ocurrió a Snape en su juventud, cosas que nadie imaginaria.

**Disclaimer:** Nada en la historia nos pertenece, sólo nuestras ideas. Personajes, ambientes y demás son de la obra de JK Rowling. Fanfic sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión. Atte. Drama_&_Romance.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**** La sala de los Menesteres, el pensadero y los recuerdos.**

Hermione caminaba enojada por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia su sala común, estaba muy irritada, Snape le había bajado puntos por responder una pregunta, le llamo sabelotodo y le dijo que acaso no podía controlar su magnificencia de sabiduría de saber todo y no poder mantener la boca cerrada. Pero estaba molesta por otra cosa, lo que le respondió fue con la poca concentración que había logrado ese día en la clase de pociones, le dolía mucho que Snape la tratase de ese modo a todas las personas.

A Hermione siempre le carcomía una duda… ¿Por qué Snape era tan sarcástico, odioso y malo con los estudiantes?. Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ¿a ella que le podía importar porque cuernos Snape era de ese modo?, simplemente no le importaba, aunque una voz en su cabeza le decía que si le importaba y más de lo que quería demostrar.

Decidió ir a la sala de los Menesteres, ahí podría leer hasta la hora de la cena, puesto que ya había terminado las clases por ese día. La sala de los Menesteres era muy cómoda y casi nadie sabía de su existencia, solamente los miembros del ejército de Dumbledore. Al llegar frente a la puerta de la sala, iba a pensar en una habitación cómoda para leer un rato, pero una idea se le vino a la mente.

-"Quiero saber la razón de porque Severus Snape es así", "Quiero saber la razón de porque Severus Snape es así", "Quiero saber la razón de porque Severus Snape es así".-Pensó tres veces y frente a ella se mostro una puerta. La abrió y frente a ella apareció una chimenea y frente a esta un cómodo sofá de cuero café, la castañita entro y fue en dirección al sofá, sobre él vio un pensadero.

Se acerco curiosa al sofá sentándose sobre él y tomando el pensadero entre sus manos, en el había una especie de liquido humeante, era espeso. Ella sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba el pensadero, estaba curiosa por saber que recuerdos podía contener ese pensadero… ella había deseado saber porque Snape era de ese modo, pero ahora no sabía con que recuerdos podía encontrarse ahí, junto todo el valor de Gryffindor que la representaba y toco lentamente con su nariz aquel liquido.

Sintió caer por un precipicio de obscuridad absoluta, cerró los ojos esperando la caída, pero cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, abrió los ojos lentamente.

Unos cálidos rayos de sol caían sobre el pasto que si era verde; en ese momento lo estaba más aún. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué época era o si estaba en el lugar correcto, pero confió en que la sala de menesteres supiera lo que hacía. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio del lugar en el que se encontraba el profesor. Si esos eran sus recuerdo, el debía de estar cerca. Alzó la cabeza mientras caminaba para que no se le escapara ningún lugar.

Caminó por unos cuantos minutos y por un momento quiso rendirse en su búsqueda. Ya cerca del lago donde residía el calamar gigante; escuchó una voz que reconoció de inmediato. El Severus Snape joven estaba a su derecha, debajo de un enorme roble repasando apuntes de encantamientos. O al menos, eso le pareció.

No iba a acercarse, en realidad ni supo cómo actuar en aquel momento. Se lo imaginaba idéntico a su yo adulto, pero en cambio; le pareció un chico sensible y bastante aplicado en lo que hacía.

Siguió pensando si debía al menos observarlo un poco más de cerca. Se disponía a moverse cuando escuchó voces y tuvo que huir en dirección contraria para ocultarse en unos arbustos.

Una Snitch pasó volando por su cabeza y por sus oídos pudo sentir el murmullo de sus alas. Las voces que se acercaban eran de jóvenes, divisándose en el camino a cuatro chicos que reían mientras uno tenía la mano en el aire con su varita; haciendo magníficas piruetas. No tardó en identificarlos.

La Snitch pasó revoloteando sobre Snape quien trató de alejarla con una mano, pero falló en el intento; James rió.

- Sin duda, el Quiddicth no es tú especialidad Quejicus.-Dijo burlonamente.

No le contestó, pero un desagradable color blanco tiñó el rostro del segundo. Sirius se acercó con un caminar encorvado, imitándolo y le arrancó de las manos el libro que leía.

- ¿Practicando con la varita Snape?. Ten cuidado que puedes sacarte un ojo.

Los demás comenzaron a reírse, todos excepto Lupin que miraba a Sirius de forma desaprobatoria. Snape trató de arrancarle el libro que, Sirius balanceaba frente a él.

- ¿Quieres impresionar a McGonagall Quejicus? ¿O es que tratas de jugar a los soldaditos?.

- Ya basta Sirius, cállate.-Le dijo Lupin a su amigo.

- Es enserio, ustedes lo han visto batirse en duelo. Lucha como si fuera un gran experto , no, no lo eres.-Le dijo Sirius.

-No eres nadie sin tus libritos-le siguió James, Peter sonrió abiertamente mientras Snape se ponía en pie. Hermione intuyó que su paciencia se agotaba.

Sirius le dio la espalda y con sus manos comenzó a alisarse el alborotado cabello para tratar de igualarlo al de Snape. Lo imitó en una pasada pregunta que le había hecho a la profesora Vector. Los demás no pudieron con su actuación, riéndose aún más alto.

Pero lo que Sirius no imaginaba era que éste apretaba dentro de su túnica su varita. Un hechizo no verbal brotó de la varita y lo elevó varios metros cayendo de cabeza cerca de los arbustos en los que Hermione estaba oculta. Sorprendidos los demás observaron a Sirius levantarse con la muñeca sangrando.

- ¡Pero qué!- gruñó James, sacando la varita sin contemplaciones. Lupin trató de interponerse pero James lo empujó.

- Vuelas muy bien Black, sin duda.

James se detuvo frente a Snape, una sonrisa burlona se posó sobre sus labios. Peter nervioso se acercó para ayudar a Lupin, quizás protegerse. Hermione se quedó abiertamente sorprendida, ante lo molesto que podía ser Sirius, o James.

- No me importan tus "conocimientos" en defensa contra las artes oscuras Quejicus, te voy a patear el trasero.

- Cuidado Potter, no está el director para defenderte.

James masculló algo que Hermione no alcanzó a oír, pero que causó una risa prolongada y vacía en el profesor de pociones.

- ¿Dices que fue un accidente?. En cierta forma, Dumbledore se apiadó de ti.

Un hechizo de un color rojo intenso provino del Gryffindor y hábilmente la varita de Snape lo re direccionó hasta otro punto, cerca de Sirius quien tuvo que apartarse en el último instante. Un arbusto entró en llamas.

- ¡Voy a hacerte comer tierra!

- ¿Tratabas de impresionar a Evans?. Creo que lo único que lograste fue espantarla.

Los límites del Gryffindor cedieron y otro hechizo fue hacia Snape quien lo recibió directamente. Retrocedió y golpeó contra el árbol, cayendo semi inconsciente.

- Ahora- se burló Sirius, sacando su varita- Veremos quién vuela más alto.

Lo alzó por los aires, apenas Snape tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Terminó cayendo ruidosamente dentro del lago; salpicando a unas chicas que se acercaban

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- chilló Lily enfurecida. Observó el cuerpo de Snape en la orilla, escupiendo agua y tratando de moverse. Se dirigió hacia los que se reían.

- Me figuré que eras tú James- le dijo, con la rudeza que solía brotar de ella cada vez que lo veía haciendo sus idioteces- ¿Que le has hecho a Snape?

- Tenía que bañarse, ya le tocaba.-Dijo con un tono de voz burlón.

- ¿Te crees muy cómico verdad?.-Le dijo Lily mirándolo enojada.

El joven se desordenó el cabello y sonrió como todo un galán que no era . Sirius le dio un codazo para que dejara de hablar. Siempre que lo hacía Lily terminaba con el peor genio, peor que el de un trol con una uña encarnada.

- ¡Eres un patán con todas las letras! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho!

- ¡Mira lo que él le hizo a Sirius! Creo que le quebró la muñeca.

- De seguro fue en defensa propia- se acercó hasta él y se arrodilló para ayudarle. Logró sentarlo y observó la enorme herida tras su cabeza, tan sólo por el agua que estaba roja debajo de él.

- ¡Pudiste matarlo!.-Le dijo Lily a James.

- ¡Él pudo matar a Sirius!.-Le contesto James con enojo.

- ¡Te denunciaré con McGonagall, haré que te castiguen hasta que te olvides de como es el sol!.-Le dijo Lily

- Entonces, asegúrate de que a él le pase lo mismo! O no, mejor hazlo ver el sol; para que su grasienta cabeza tenga vida.-Le contesto James sarcásticamente.

- ¡Argg eres detestable!- dijo, mientras Snape escupía sangre gracias a la contusión que había vivido, su cabeza estaba ligeramente caliente y Lily se mostró preocupada. Le ayudó a levantarse y comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

- ¡Lily, ven aquí!- le ordenó James, pero ella no le hizo caso. Sirius negó con la cabeza, mientras los demás comenzaban a emprender el camino de vuelta.

Hermione observo a Lily y Snape desaparecer de su vista para ir al castillo, en ese momento el recuerdo comenzó a cambiar y ahora estaban en la enfermería.

La castañita se acerco a la camilla en la que estaba tendido Severus acompañado de Lily.

- ¿Te duele mucho Severus?.-preguntó Lily preocupada, él negó lentamente.

- Ya estoy mejor, gracias- dijo, recostándose en la camilla. Aún podían oír a Pomfrey quejarse abiertamente sobre la idiotez en la juventud. Lily le acercó una poción que la enfermera había dispuesto para sus heridas.

La bebió sin mucho apremio, se encontró idiotizado frente a las brillantes esmeraldas verdes que eran los ojos de Lily. La chica sonrió tímidamente y un rubor carmín tiñó su rostro.

Hermione veía incrédula esta imagen que estaba delante de sus ojos, al parecer Snape tenía una especie de amistad con la mamá de Harry, mejor dicho se le notaba que amaba locamente a la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

- Siento mucho que hayas sido víctima de James- dijo ella, con lástima. Snape se llevó una mano a la cabeza y le contestó con una sonrisa.

- No tienes la culpa de que su madre no le haya enseñado modales.-Dijo Severus sarcásticamente.

- ¡Es tan desagradable e inepto! ¡Siempre tratando de llamar la atención!.-Dijo Lily molesta.

- Llamar tú atención- le contesto él quedamente. Ella no lo escuchó.

- ¡No sé porque McGonagall insiste en perdonar sus faltas! ¡Podrá castigarlo, pero mientras siga consintiéndole con el Quiddicth!.-Dijo más molesta que antes.

- Es el mejor de tú casa- dijo, con cierto rencor, ella no le hizo caso.

- Eso no le hace tener corona, siquiera entiendo cómo es que esos idiotas le siguen el juego. Bueno, Lupin parece ser una persona inteligente.

- De él no me fío, él esconde algo; estoy seguro que está de acuerdo con todo lo que ellos hacen.-Dijo con un tono que reflejaba su desconfianza hacia Lupin.

Lily iba a responder pero un quejido vino del otro lado. Hermione vio en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería y vio que Pomfrey entraba en la enfermería, y detrás le seguía Sirius. La enfermera parecía disgustada con él.

- ha sido tú culpa ¡nadie te dijo que te batieras en duelo!.-Dijo la enfermera enojada.

- ¡Ya le dije que fue culpa de Snape!- lo observó, Lily se colocó delante de Snape y miró a Sirius desafiante.

- No se preocupe señorita Evans, si se atreven a batirse una vez más sus madres recibirán una simpática carta.

- A mi mamá no le importa- dijo el chico moviendo los hombros con desdén.

- Ahora váyase señorita Evans, no se admiten más visitas.

La chica asintió aún con la mirada sobre Sirius. En último minuto, giró sobre los talones y depositó en la mejilla de Snape un pequeño beso que dejó abiertamente sorprendido a Sirius al igual que a cierta castaña que estaba parada al otro lado de la camilla, sobre la cual se encontraba Severus.

El recuerdo comenzó a desvanecerse y cuando Hermione se dio cuenta estaba sentada sobre ese sofá en la sala de los Menesteres, con cuidado dejo el pensadero a un lado de ella. Ahora comprendía porque ese odio que Snape sentía por los merodeadores, especialmente por James y Sirius. Agradecía mentalmente que su amigo no se pareciera a su padre.

Observo la hora. Se dio cuenta de que estaba pasada de la hora de la cena por diez minutos, rápidamente cogió sus cosas y salió de la sala de los Menesteres, con la firme idea de volver al otro día y seguir viendo los recuerdos que, este pensadero, contenía sobre su profesor.

**TBC.**


	2. Un baile maravilloso y una confesión

**"La vida y el pasado de Severus Snape"**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Nada en la historia nos pertenece, sólo nuestras ideas. Personajes, ambientes y demás son de la obra de JK Rowling. Fanfic sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión. Atte. Drama_&_Romance.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Un baile maravilloso y una confesión no correspondida.**

Hermione llego corriendo al gran comedor, esos recuerdos que vio en el pensadero de la sala de los Menesteres la hizo entender un poco del porque Snape odiara tanto a el padre Harry y al resto de los Merodeadores, pero lo que la sorprendió fue que él tuvo una amistad con Lily Potter.

-Hermione, ¿Dónde estabas?.-Le pregunto Ron cuando vio sentarse a la castañita en la mesa.

-Estaba estudiando.-Les mintió.-Cuando me di cuenta de la hora, ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que comenzó la cena.-Sin saber porque, Hermione les dijo esa mentira.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente para los tres Gryffindor, Hermione observaba a sus dos amigos hablar de Quidditch, se preguntaba si Harry sabría de esa relación de amistad que su madre había tenido con ese odioso hombre, que era su profesor de pociones.

Su vista se poso en la mesa de los profesores y ahí estaba el hombre, con su cara de seriedad y aspecto sobrio de siempre. Le entraron ganas de saber porque se había vuelto Mortifago, ya sabía un poco de porque odiaba a los Merodeadores, pero la razón de porque se unió al Señor Obscuro seguía siendo un misterio.

- ¿Que sucede Hermione?-le preguntó Ginny a su lado-¿Por qué miras con tanta intensidad a Snape?.

La mesa de pronto quedó en silencio, Neville observó nervioso a Hermione quien se sonrojó abiertamente.

- Bueno yo-balbuceó-sólo estaba pensando.-Le dijo nerviosa.

- Bien, pero Snape no hace gracia. Sólo podrías pensar cosas horribles- se burló Ron con sarcasmo, ella lo miró ceñuda; tratando de darle punto final a la conversación.

- Pero no lo estaba mirando a él, sólo pensaba.-Le insistió Hermione, ¿Tan embobada estaba mirándolo para que todos se diesen cuenta?.

- Sí, de seguro verlo puede petrificarte- contestó sin escucharla, metiéndose un tenedor con abundante comida en la boca- Es un desagradable y asqueroso murciélago.

- ¡Ya te dije que no observaba al profesor Snape!- se levantó, furiosa y sin saber la razón. Luego de serenarse notó que todos la observaban, incluso el profesor.

- Eres un tonto- le susurró tomando sus libros aprisa y saliendo del comedor.

- ¿Qué rayos dije?.-Le pregunto Ron confundido a Harry, el cual solo levanto los hombros en señal de no saber.-Mujeres.-Dijo en un susurro.

Hermione salió rápidamente del gran comedor, con el rubor cubriendo gran parte de sus mejillas. Era una tonta, no sabía porque había reaccionado de esa manera, simplemente estaba recordando lo que había visto esa tarde… estaba recordando al muchacho que vio estudiando frente al lago cuando llegaron los Merodeadores.

Camino en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, quería dormir por lo que le restaba de vida, había hecho el ridículo en el gran comedor, todo por culpa de Ronald Weasley.

Cuando llego a la sala común subió a su cuarto y se acostó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione despertó muy tarde en la mañana, se había quedado profundamente dormida luego de pasar media noche dando vueltas en la cama; pensando.

Pensando en lo que había sucedido en la tarde de ayer, ya que jamás hubiera pensado que Snape había sido capaz de amar algo en su vida. Pero la mayor sorpresa era de quien se había enamorado Snape, alguien tan cercano, un familiar de su amigo Harry Potter. Su madre, para ser exactos.

Dejó sus cavilaciones cuando notó que seguían pasando las horas. Se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo. Resbalándose con sus zapatos y soltando como diez veces el jabón por la angustia.

Se miró en el espejo rápidamente y comenzó a bajar las escaleras en trotes largos. Apenas escuchando la pregunta de la Dama Gorda sobre su retraso. Tan rápido, que chocó con alguien y todos sus libros se cayeron al suelo.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas insecto!- le dijo una voz lenta, alguien con desprecio que conocía bastante bien.

- Lo siento- le dijo con una voz lo más política que pudo. Igual eso no pareció calmar al joven de cabellos rubios y de figura resentida. Draco Malfoy.

- ¡ Siempre cometiendo torpezas! ¿No es así Granger?.-Dijo molesto.

- Ya te dije que lo sentía- trató de pasar de largo, pero Crabble y Goyle le cerraron el paso.

- Creo que vas algo tarde para la clase de McGonagall- susurró el chico, como para que nadie se enterase.

Hermione no le respondió y siguió observando el suelo con cierto nerviosismo. Draco sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la chica; admirándola.

-Vaya Granger.-Dijo con una voz maligna.-Estas muy bien para ser una Sangre Sucia.-Los amigos rieron ante las palabras de Malfoy, Hermione ruborizada contestó con sarcasmo.

- Pobre Pansy, si supiera.

Draco dejó de caminar y tomó violentamente el brazo de Hermione. Su rostro empalideció notablemente y Hermione trató de zafarse, observando que le lastimaba.

- Te crees muy graciosa ¿verdad La "todo lo puedo Hermione"?. Apuesto que no serías nada frente a…

-Vaya, señor Malfoy-Dijo una voz en susurro a sus espaldas.

El muchacho soltó a Hermione del brazo y su vista se poso en el profesor de pociones que estaba atrás de él.

- ¿Algún problema?- les preguntó a ambos con una mirada que danzaba desde Hermione hasta el Slytherin.

- Granger estaba hablando mal de usted señor.-Le dijo Draco.

-Oh Vaya, ¿la señorita sabelotodo hablando mal de mí?.-Dijo con un tono de voz tan frio como un cubo de hielo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.-Hermione intento defenderse de la falsa acusación de Malfoy.

- En el comedor ya sucedió algo similar, ¿o me equivoco?.-Dijo observando a la joven con odio.

-Eehh.. bueno yo.-Hermione no sabía que responderle.-Yo no estaba hablando de usted señor. Ni ahora, ni anoche en el Gran Comedor.

- Entonces, para que en dado caso no se le ocurra hablar de mí; ¿qué tal unos 5 puntos menos?

- Pero yo no.-Intento defenderse aunque sabía que no lograría nada.

-¿Diez?.-Comento sarcásticamente.

-Está bien señor.-Dijo Hermione tratando de contener su orgullo, Malfoy por otra lado rio por lo bajo.

- Y dos pergaminos en los cuales va a escribir. "No debo intentar saber más de lo que debo".-Dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Hermione se puso nerviosa, pensó que tal vez Snape se había enterado de lo que vio en el pensadero.

- Ahora, antes de que tenga que cambiarle el nombre y colocarle Longbottom- dijo ante su balbuceo incoherente-Váyase

Hermione salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo dejando solos a los cuatro Slytherin. Corría muy nerviosa por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula de Transformaciones, entrando justo antes de que McGonagall cerrara las puertas del salón.

Camino a uno de los asientos que se estaban al lado de Harry y Ron, comenzó a escuchar lo que decía Minerva, pero lo que la profesora hablaba le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra, no podía concentrarse, sentía que Snape sabía que ella había visto esos recuerdos y que ahora la quería torturar por ello.

- ¿Dónde estabas Hermione?

- Lo siento me retrasé- dijo pálida y temblando.

- Pero no es para tanto- le susurró Ron a su lado- ¿Y ese gira tiempo que tenías?

McGonagall se giró hacia la clase y dio con un apuntador en el puesto en el que estaba sentado Ron para que guardara silencio.

- Alumnos, hoy estudiaremos la transformación de este escarabajo en una moneda.-Dijo Minerva.

Neville miró nervioso al insecto que con sus pinzas amenazaba con pincharlo.

- El proceso es el siguiente…- Dio unos suaves toques con la varita tres veces y el insecto quedó convertido en una brillante moneda.

Ron tuvo que pedir otro insecto, a Hermione le dio la impresión de que lo había decapitado con su varita.

Al comenzar a realizar el hechizo Hermione ya se veía más serena, después de unos tres intentos había logrado transformar al insecto en una moneda reluciente.

- ¡Aún no sé como lo haces y te resulta tan fácil! - dijo Ron, cuyo escarabajo sólo se había endurecido como el metal.

Harry en cambio había logrado obtener una moneda, aunque bizarramente; esta caminaba.

La clase termino sin contratiempos, exceptuando el hecho de que la mayoría no había podido transformar al insecto en moneda. Ahora la clase que tenían era Pociones.

La clase de pociones como siempre comenzaba justo a tiempo. A Snape le gustaba ser estricto con los estudiantes, y no dejaba llegar tarde ni por un microsegundo.

Snape entro al salón con su paso firme y elegante de siempre, los murmullos desaparecieron del salón, Hermione poso su vista en él, mientras el sarcástico profesor se acercaba al frente de la clase para comenzar a explicar lo que harían ese día.

- El día de hoy trabajaran en la primera parte de la poción de la fertilidad, la cual dejaremos madurar todo el día de hoy y se continuará en la próxima clase.-Con un movimiento de varita Snape hizo aparecer los ingredientes y los pasos a seguir en la pizarra, pronto la clase se lleno del ruido de calderos burbujeantes y del sonido del cuchillo cortando algún ingrediente. Snape se paseaba por entre las mesas viendo con desprecio a los alumnos, sobre todo a los que estaban cometiendo algún error en la preparación.

Hermione intentaba concentrarse en su poción, pero su vista se posaba en el amargado profesor que se paseaba, sin saber porque, quería saber más sobre el pasado de su profesor... de porque era tan amargado. Lo pensó unos minutos y la respuesta vino a su mente, Lily Potter. La mujer a la cual Snape amaba se había casado con su peor enemigo... pero por lo que ella había visto en los recuerdos del pensadero, Lily era muy buena amiga de Snape y odiaba que James Potter lo tratara mal, entonces ¿qué sucedió?...

-¡Señorita Granger!.-La voz de su profesor la saco de sus cavilaciones.-Si no quiere sacar una T en la poción le recomiendo que se concentre en lo que está haciendo, ¡CINCO PUNTOS MENOS GRYFFINDOR!.- Dijo Snape sonriéndole sarcásticamente, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor miraron con odio al profesor, mientras que los Slytherin reían por lo bajo.

¿Qué le pasó?

No supo por que Snape se encontraba reclamándole hasta que observó que había dado una vuelta de más y comenzaba a tornarse azul cuando debía estar verde esmeralda.

Quizás fue el color lo que más la distrajo, el color de los ojos de Lily.

-Si pretende quedarse sentada mirándome como idiotizada; le haré tener algo de lo cual arrepentirse.-Dijo Snape amenazadoramente.

¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida de haberla tenido a su lado? ¿Cómo hubiera sido el mundo de haber sido feliz en su vida?. Entendió que muchas cosas no hubiesen existido, pero por un momento estaba dispuesta a pagar ese precio por saberlo.

- Bien señorita Granger. Entonces le reduciré 50 puntos a su casa. Así sabrá que hablo enserio.-Dijo con voz burlona.

El quejido del resto del grupo la hizo despertar, Ron empuñaba el puño en cuanto éste se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

-Y diez puntos menos por ese gesto señor Weasley.-A los leones ya no le quedaban ganas de nada. Hermione se sonrojo levemente, se estaba obsesionando con saber el pasado de su profesor y eso hacía que su concentración en otras cosas fuera nula.

Después de ese incidente en clase de pociones, Hermione se seguía preguntando que hubiese sucedió si Lily hubiese elegido a Snape en vez que a James, ¿Seria él de esa manera? o ¿Seria todo lo contrario a lo que es ahora?. Las clases siguieron su curso y cuando termino la última hora, Hermione se despidió de sus amigos diciendo que iba a leer a la biblioteca, cuando en realidad se dirigía hacia otro lado. Necesitaba saber que había pasado con la amistad que había entre Snape y Lily, además también para no responder al interrogatorio que sus amigos le harían por su extraño comportamiento.

Fue a la sala de los Menesteres y pensó tres veces en lo que necesitaba, cuando abrió la puerta observo que el cuarto estaba tal y como lo había dejado el día anterior, se acerco al sofá, tomando el pensadero entre sus manos y tocando con su nariz el contenido del pensadero.

Hermione volvió a lo que se imaginó era el castillo. Mientras caminaba resbaló torpemente con lo que le pareció un moño rojo y se preguntó que estaba sucediendo dentro del castillo.

Al caminar hacia el gran comedor, fue mucho más obvia su pregunta y la respuesta. Hogwarts estaba celebrando un baile muy animado. ya que esos recuerdos eran de Snape; se figuró que éste debía de estar cerca. Y lo encontró, con el rostro sonrojado en un traje un poco más grande que él. Miraba a lo lejos a una chica pelirroja en un traje blanco que admiraba la fiesta pero que no se animaba a entrar.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos; Hermione lo vio caminar hacia la pelirroja, sus pasos eran torpes; pero al final logró llegar hasta ella. Intentó también hablar, pero un extraño sonido salió de su boca, algo camuflajeado por los nervios.

- ¡Severus!- brincó ella, él apenas la miró- ¡Me has sobresaltado!

Bastante normal, le pareció a la Gryffindor. Nunca pensó encontrar a su profesor de pociones, nervioso por invitar; a alguien al baile.

- ¿No tienes pareja?- le preguntó Lily y él negó apenas moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿Tú, tú sí?- dijo, quizás según Hermione; se decepcionaría si ella asentía.

- ¡Oh no! Aunque James me envió diez mil pergaminos proponiéndome que bailara con él. Los rechacé.

Un nuevo sentimiento se conformó dentro del interior del joven Snape. Hermione lo supo en cuanto su rostro tenso se relajó y se irguió proponiéndose como el mejor candidato para bailar. Lily captó el mensaje.

- ¿Sabes bailar?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, él no supo que decir; se encogió de brazos. Nunca hubiera creído quizás llegar tan lejos con Lily. - ¡No importa! Yo te enseñaré- tomó su mano y entró corriendo dentro del baile.

La mayor parte de este se detuvo al verlos entrar, la boca de James no cayó al suelo por que era físicamente imposible, se detuvieron en el medio de la pista de baile. Lily tomó su mano y trató de colocarla en su cintura aunque éste se negaba. Luego de varios intentos colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le dijo dulcemente.

- Haz lo que yo Severus, y bailaremos muy bien.

Al principio se trató más de pisadas equivocadas y de rigidez. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante el aspecto joven de su profesor tratando de aprender a bailar. Aunque se imaginó que como adulto bailaba estupendamente bien.

Lo pensó por la maestra; no por lo que hacía en aquel instante.

- Es muy fácil Severus- decía Lily recostando su cabeza suavemente sobre su hombro cuando la canción cambiaba.

- ¿No crees que hacen una linda pareja?- le preguntó Dumbledore a Minerva quien los miraba con incredulidad.

- No sé Albus, tal vez.-Dijo Minerva atónita.

Mucho más allá; Snape era el motivo de quejas de la mesa Slytherin. Narcisa, Bellatrix y Lucius se encontraban enfurecidos.

- ¡Una sangre sucia! ¡Y es de Gryffindor!- reclamó Bellatrix y Narcisa le secundó.

- ¡Ni siquiera deberían mirarse! ¡Nosotros no andamos con gente de poca clase!

Lucius se mantuvo en silencio, detallando cuidadosamente lo que sucedía. En aquel entonces estaba comenzando a conocerse la magia de Tom Ryddle y ya él le quitaría esas mañas que había adquirido.

El baile acabo y la joven levantó su vestido haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Snape la miró sin entender.

- Gracias por ser mi pareja.-Le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¡Eh Evans! ¡Evans!- escuchó la socarrona voz de James y maldijo en su interior- ¡Evans!

- ¿Qué?- le gritó- ¡Es que acaso no puedes dejarme en paz ni un minuto!.-Se veía que estaba enfadada.

- Ya estuvo muy gracioso tu chiste, ahora ve a bañarte para quitarte la suciedad.-Le dijo burlón.

Snape se mostró enojado, pero Lily no le permitió que se moviera. En cambio alzó la cabeza y le dio la espalda al chico- Nosotros nos vamos, no toleraré que sigas insultándolo.

Hermione admiró el rostro del profesor de pociones; si alguna vez había estado menos pálido era en ese instante. Era como si toda la alegría que no tenía se hubiese juntado.

Lily lo tomó bruscamente de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Si era posible también que James se viera más sorprendido; de seguro era en aquel instante.

- Creo que te han cambiado por Quejicus, una gigantesca bola de grasa- se burló Sirius.

- No por mucho canuto, ya va a pagármelas.-Dijo con una voz que dejaba bien en claro que Snape no se saldría con la suya.

Hermione vio como después de que Lily y Snape desaparecieran, el recuerdo comenzó a cambiar, ahora se encontraba en un de los jardines del colegio.

Hermione observo a las dos personas que caminaban por los jardines, iban en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio que se crea cuando las personas se siente confortables una al lado de la otra.

Las personas se sentaron en el pasto, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que les ofrecía el cielo nocturno, adornado por estrellas y por la luna que estaba comenzando si ciclo de crecimiento.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, ella nunca había visto esa expresión de relajación en el rostro de Snape, y se atrevía a decir después de que Lily se casara con James él nunca volvió a tener esa expresión.

La pelirroja comenzó a tiritar por el frío que había a esa hora, además que su vestido dejaba sus brazos expuestos

Para Snape no paso desapercibido el gesto de la pelirroja, así que se desprendió de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la coloco con cuidado sobre los hombros de Lily.

-Gracias Severus.-Dijo Lily sonrojada levemente.-Pero si te quedas de esa manera te podrías enfermar.-Dijo observando que el muchacho solamente se quedo con una camisa blanca muy delgada.

El joven se encontró mudo ante lo que decía la chica; sólo contemplando el reflejo de la luna sobre su piel. Hermione sin embargo sentía que el frío era muy fuerte. Lo que hacía el amor.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio. Luego Snape volvió a hablar.

- Hubiera sido estupendo que estuvieses en Slytherin justo ahora.

Lily no contestó, Hermione no se imaginaba a un Harry Potter perteneciente a la casa Slytherin. Al poco tiempo escuchó la voz de Lily que hablaba con cierto resentimiento.

- Lo fuera si no estuvieran todos esos estudiantes detestables. Sobre todo Mulciber, sus ideas de "Ser un mago" son bastante tétricas.

- Sólo es un poco de diversión inocente, dudo que tengas intenciones de hacerle daño a alguien.

- Viste lo que le hicieron a Érica Leyton tú estabas allí cuando fue llevada hasta la enfermería con un brazo en cabestrillo por una Bludger.

- Estoy seguro de que fue un accidente; igual Potter estuvo allí para rescatarla heroicamente- dijo, con el mismo nivel de resentimiento.

- Bueno al menos James no juega con la vida de los demás.

- ¡Pero es un inepto que sólo intenta demostrarse superior!

- ¡Lucius y Mulciber son sólo unos pobres e indefensos ángeles que intentan destrozar medio castillo con sus hechizos endemoniados! ¡pobres!.-Dijo Lily con un sarcasmo puro.

- ¡Siquiera sé porque me molesto en decir esto, los como tú siempre están de su lado!- le reclamó Snape, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver su rostro herido.

- ¿Los cómo yo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Snape? ¿Que soy?.-Dijo con un tono de voz triste.

- ¡Lo siento Lily! ¡Yo no quise!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de redimir su error, la chica se había levantado dejando tan solo el abrigo y un enorme vacío en el interior. Para Hermione, Snape daba los primeros vestigios de su yo adulto.

Snape se puso de pie, recogió su abrigo y salió corriendo detrás de la pelirroja. Hermione al ver esto salió corriendo detrás de ellos, se sorprendió lo rápido que corría Lily.

-¡LILY!.-Grito Severus cuando la diviso unos cuantos metros delante el corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.-¡ESPERA!.-Le dijo pero Lily no se detuvo.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda, Lily dijo rápidamente la contraseña y ,literalmente, le dio con el cuadro a Severus en la cara.

- ¡Lily!- gritó desde afuera, creyendo que iba a escucharla.

- ¿Qué sucede Lily?- preguntó una chica dentro de la sala común- Alguien grita por ti.

- No importa, espero que se quede sin aire en los pulmones- y sin más la chica se perdía dentro del dormitorio.

No había nadie dentro del él, se figuró que los demás regresarían tarde y se preguntó si Severus seguía gritando. Hermione escogió quedarse junto al joven, aunque no tenía mucha oportunidad de ver que pensaba ella debido a que; ese era su recuerdo.

Pasó toda la noche sentado frente a la dama gorda, no se movería hasta que Lily deseara salir y escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle. Vio a muchos chicos pasar mientras somnoliento trataba de mantenerse en vigilia.

- Lily, Lily- le susurró una amiga tratando de despertarla.

- ¿Qué, ya es hora de clases?.-Dijo restregándose los ojos.

- Allá afuera está Snape, amenaza con quedarse a dormir afuera si no vas a verlo.-Dijo preocupada.

- ¿Snape?- balbuceó ella, aún dormida.

Tropezándose con casi todo, se colocó un abrigo sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con cierta torpeza. Se frotó los ojos y comenzó a salir del retrato.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó el chico al verla, creyéndola una ilusión. Ella compuso un rostro de enojo.

- Sólo salí porque me dijeron que terminarías durmiendo afuera.

- ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención decir lo que dije!

- Y me imagino que las palabras volaron de tu boca cual lechuza.

El chico intentó pensar en algo inteligente. Hermione observó como el rostro de Lily se iba poniendo cada vez más frío.

- Lo siento Severus, no malgastes saliva; no es necesario.

- ¡Pero tienes que creerme!

-¿Que saco con creerte Severus? Si después vas y te juntas con esos supuestos amigos tuyos.-Dijo Lily resentida.- Volverás a llamarme así cualquier día.

Abatido; se levantó y miró a la Gryffindor de reojo. Toda la felicidad que había estado concentrando durante el baile, pareció haberse esfumado dejando una estela de tristeza que hasta Hermione se sintió; afectada.

- Yo nunca te llamaría de esa forma, no usaría esa palabra.-Dijo sinceramente y tristemente a la vez.

- ¿Es que yo fui la única que imaginó lo que ibas a decir? ¡Ibas a llamarme Sangre Sucia Severus!.-Dijo dolida.

-No, Lily de verdad, yo nunca te diría de esa forma porque yo...- Snape se cayó y un tono carmesí cubrió sus pálidas mejillas. Hermione comprendió lo que Snape iba a decir.

-¿Por qué tu qué Severus?.-Dijo Lily mirando a los ojos.

- Porque- dijo con lástima, sintiéndolo todo perdido- Porque estoy enamorado de ti Lily, sí; te amo Lily.-Dijo Snape mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione estaba anonadada, él le había confesado sus sentimientos a Lily… entonces de verdad ella prefirió a James Potter.

-Severus.-Un tono carmesí cubrió las mejillas de pelirroja, sus ojos verde esmeralda tenían un brillo especial.-Yo…

-Vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí Sirius.-Dijo James mientras comenzaba a subir por las escaleras.-Es nuestro amigo Quejicus. Y Lily- dijo atando cabos. Lily compuso nuevamente su rostro de enojo.

- ¿Cuando tendré un rato de paz?- espetó con rudeza. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Todos tenemos que pasar frente a la Dama Gorda.

- Pues pasen- dijo, con el mismo tono de odio.

James se quedó ausente, sus ojos iban y venían desde Snape hasta Lily y su rostro que ya había perdido todo el color que antes había mostrado.

- ¿Qué es lo que él hace aquí Evans? Esta no es su casa Evans.-Le dijo con enojo.

- Me acompañaba Potter, ¿Eso te molesta tanto?.-le respondió Lily, su voz de odio no disminuía.

- Sí- dijo el chico quedamente, dando pasos lentos hacia Snape; como si no supiera lo que hacía- Él es una asquerosa rata, él no merece tu amistad, no merece oírte hablar.

- Y según tú; ¿Tú tienes más derecho que él? ¿Tú eres mucho más que él porque eres muy talentoso en el Quidditch y tienes un poco más de suerte?.

- ¡Él usa la magia negra! ¡Lástima a inocentes con su grupo de estúpidos!

- ¿Y tú no James? ¿Tú no hieres a los demás creyéndote superior y pisoteándolos?.-Le dijo Lily ya al límite de su paciencia.

- ¡Somos muy diferentes! ¡No te atrevas a compararme con él!

- Basta- habló Snape en un ponzoñoso tono- No tiene sentido que trates de explicarle algo a él; apenas tendrá un dedo de frente.

Lupin aunque estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su amigo Sirius; casi podía sentir la energía que emanaba el mismo mientras apretaba su puño sosteniendo su varita.

- Voy a quitarte esa sonrisita de la boca, te haré desear no existir.-Le dijo Sirius molesto.

- ¿Me vas a pegar tus pulgas Black?- se rió con sorna el Slytherin- Hoy no he traído huesos para tu disfrute, aunque puedo pedirle algunos a los elfos domésticos en la cocina.

- ¡Mald!- masculló Sirius alzando la varita, Snape empujó a Lily y re direccionó el hechizo que dio contra un cuadro; haciendo que los personajes salieran huyendo.

- ¡A un lado Sirius!- exclamó su amigo James- Esto es entre Snape y yo.

- ¡Basta por favor!- rogó Lily detrás de una columna.

- ¡ Impedimenta!- rugió el Gryffindor y Snape se apartó. el hechizo rebotó contra Peter que trataba de refugiarse; cayendo rígido como una tabla al suelo.

- Te falta puntería Potter, asumo que esto pasa todo el tiempo- sonrió Snape de manera sarcástica aumentando la ira del primero.

Lupin se encaminó hacia Peter para ayudarlo, la maldición aún estaba presente y éste se movía como atado con cuerdas invisibles. Lily en cambio trató de detener a James; pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un hechizo blanco provino de la varita de Snape e hizo retroceder a James varios centímetros. Dio contra una maceta y esta se le quebró encima.

Hermione observaba este ir y venir de hechizos, ambos eran buenos en duelo. Observo a Lily y se dio cuenta que esta estaba más preocupada por Snape que por el que sería su esposo.

- Vas a dejar de reírte- se levantó trabajosamente, resbalándose un poco con la tierra en el suelo- ¡Incendio!

Las llamas salieron sin control de la varita de James y dieron con la mano de Snape quien; se vio obligado a soltar la varita.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- gritó Lily enfurecida

- Ahora Snape, llegó tu turno.-Dijo James preparándose para lanzar un hechizo.

Otro hechizo de un color azul eléctrico provino del Gryffindor, hubiera ido directamente hacia el Slytherin de no haber sido por un habilidoso movimiento de muñeca de Lily Evans.

- ¿Qué ¿Qué crees que haces Lily, ¡No me obligues a echarte una maldición!

Lily se acercó a Snape que se sostenía la mano herida con la otra. Salía sangre de ella y estaba enrojecida.

- ¡Estás delirando James Potter! ¡Tú y tus amigos están dementes!-Lupin se mostró confuso mientras Sirius y James jadeaban tratando de respirar.

- ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí- se trataba de Malfoy el prefecto.

- Genial- masculló James- ¿Necesitas refuerzos Snape ¿Qué haces aquí- se dirigió hacia Lucius.

- Muchos cuadros cambiaron de lugar y me advirtieron de este duelo- dijo, suavemente como si midiera las palabras y con una arrogancia característica- Encantado de llevarte ante McGonagall.

- No ha sido culpa de Severus, ellos han comenzado.

Lucius no la escuchó, se mantuvo con la vista fija en el Slytherin que no se atrevía a hacer contacto. De seguro hablar con una Gryffindor se consideraba alta traición.

- Que curioso, creí que ustedes se cuidaban los unos a los otros. En dado caso, ya he alertado a McGonagall para que los castigue.

Y se dio la vuelta, sin escuchar los quejidos de protesta de Lily y de James. Al pasar al lado de Hermione, ésta notó que no había cambiado en absoluto y por un momento; quiso saber que lo motivaba a ser tan asqueroso.

- ¡Perfecto Quejicus! ¡Si me castigan para el partido del sábado, juro que te mataré yo mismo!.-Le dijo James a Severus con odio.

Lily lo observó con cara de pocos amigos e iba a replicar cuando apareció frente a ellos McGonagall con un camisón y con el rostro tenso y rígido.

- ¡Cómo les encanta romper reglas!- dijo, apenas moviendo los labios y con los ojos como águila a través de ; las gafas que le brillaba frente a la luz de la luna- ¡No puedo creerlo de ti Lily!

- Ella no tuvo nada que ver profesora, fue mi culpa- suspiró el Slytherin- ¡y de ellos!- señaló a los cuatro.

- ¡Yo no he sido!- se quejó Lupin, Peter asintió señalándose a sí mismo alegando que tampoco había sido.

- Aún así señor Snape, usted eligió pelear- miró su mano quemada- Y veo que es cierto debido a su herida. Irá a la enfermería y me verá luego en mi despacho; ajustaremos cuentas con el jefe de su casa.

James y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a caminar junto a McGonagall con paso militar. Antes de irse; McGonagall se giró hacia Lily arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Cree que no voy a castigarla también señorita Evans?.-Dijo McGonagall seria mirando a la pelirroja.

Lily miró hacia Snape y hacia la profesora, suspiró y se sostuvo de la cadera componiendo un rostro de dolor.

- Lo siento profesora, voy a la enfermería con Snape. Me empujó y me golpeé.

- ¿La empujó- preguntó McGonagall con cierta incredulidad, ella asintió encorvándose ligeramente.

- Sí, ¡y me duele mucho!

McGonagall lo pensó por unos instantes. Lily continuó encorvada y fingiendo que le dolía.

- Está bien, pero la quiero en quince minutos en mi despacho.

Asintió, y aún bajo la mirada de la profesora; caminó encorvada hasta que ella y Severus doblaron la esquina. A Hermione no se le hizo muy difícil alcanzarlos; y se preguntó si Lily había aceptado que Snape la amaba dada su actitud

- ¿te duele- preguntó Snape ligeramente nervioso

- No, en realidad no- sonrió la chica con malicia- Nunca creí que engañaría a McGonagall con un truco como ese.-Hermione noto como Snape se tensaba más.

-¿Por qué le mentiste?.-Dijo en un susurro.

-Alguien debía acompañarte a la enfermería.-Dijo Lily con un pequeño tono carmesí en las mejillas.

Ambos caminaron en silencio en dirección a la enfermería, Severus iba con una leve mueca de dolor en el rostro. El ambiente tenso que había entre los dos hizo que a Hermione le dieran escalofríos, ella tenía la duda de los sentimientos de Lily hacia Snape.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, entraron y Lily llamo a Poppy la cual salió con una bata y su pijama debajo de este.

-¡Por Merlín Severus!.-Dijo mirándole la mano quemada al muchacho.-¡Otra vez batiéndose a duelo! ¡¿Cuándo aprenderán?!.-Mientras le curaba la herida al muchacho seguía dándole el discurso que ya era hora de madurar y que no podían estar batiéndose a duelo cada dos por tres. Hermione noto que Snape no escuchaba nada, ya que este tenía la vista posada en la pelirroja que estaba mirando hacia cualquier lado menos en su dirección.

Después de que Poppy los mandara a al despacho de McGonagall, los dos jóvenes salieron de la enfermería a paso lento. Hermione sintió que la tensión no había disminuido entre los dos, no, había aumentado mucho más que antes.

-Lily.-Dijo suavemente Snape.

-¿Qué sucede Severus?.-Dijo Lily, mientras seguía caminando. Hermione noto el gran sonrojo que abarcaba la cara de ambos.

-¿Qué opinas sobre lo que dije antes? Que yo te amo.-La voz de Snape eran suaves susurros que de no haber sido las tantas de la noche no se hubiesen escuchado.

-Pues… yo…-Lily estaba.-Yo… no sé qué decir… Severus. Lo siento.- Diciendo esto apresuro el paso hacia el despacho de McGonagall. Por su parte Severus paró en seco y se quedo contemplando la nada. Un aura de tristeza lo rodeaba, Hermione lo podía sentir y deseo hacer algo para darle fortaleza al muchacho que tenía al lado.

De pronto las tinieblas la envolvieron y al abrir los ojos estaba en el sofá de la sala de los Menesteres. Se sintió mal por ese recuerdo… mal por Snape, lo vio tan lastimado en la última parte del recuerdo. Miro su reloj y vio que a eran la una de la madrugada, se había saltado la cena y el toque de queda. El rostro se le puso pálido, ¡había estado horas viendo esos recuerdos!.

Cogió sus cosas y salió de la sala, ya tendría tiempo después para seguir viendo que ocurrió, ahora su principal preocupación era que no la encontrara Filch o su gata, o mucho peor… que la encontrara…

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí.-Ya estaba todo perdido.-La señorita sabelotodo dando vueltas tan tarde por los pasillos.-Dijo la voz sarcástica de Snape atrás suyo.

-Señor… yo…-Balbuceo Hermione.

-¡Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y creo que se ha ganado un castigo señorita Granger. Mañana la quiero en mi despacho a las ocho en punto, no tolerare retrasos. Ahora retírese.-Dijo amenazadoramente.

Hermione obedeció de inmediato, ahora no podría ver los recuerdos al día siguiente y la duda la estaba carcomiendo lentamente.

**TBC.**


	3. Un castigo

"**La vida y el pasado de Severus Snape"**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada en la historia nos pertenece, sólo nuestras ideas. Personajes, ambientes y demás son de la obra de JK Rowling. Fanfic sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión. Atte. Drama_&_Romance.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3:**

La mañana se sintió muy diferente a las anteriores vividas dentro del dormitorio. Aunque apenas había dormido unas pocas horas, Hermione amaneció feliz en cierta forma. Incluso cuando Ginny la levantaba alarmada ya que iban a llegar ambas tarde a clases, incluso cuando intentó cepillarse el cabello y este pareció encontrarse electrificado, y hasta aunque; Snape la hubiera castigado.

No le importaba mucho que Snape la hubiese castigado, aunque tenía intriga sobre lo que sucedió después de que Lily lo dejara en aquel pasillo obscuro, suponía que lo había rechazado, aunque le dio tristeza por Snape... en aquel recuerdo al principio parecía tan feliz y cuando termino estaba destruido.

- ¡Debes dejar de estudiar hasta tarde Hermione, te va a hacer mucho daño! ¡No estás durmiendo como debes!- exclamó Ginny ante una descompaginada Hermione que bostezaba lentamente.

- Está bien- musitó la chica, reservándose los motivos de su insomnio. Ginny hizo una mueca de desdén mientras caminaban bajando las escaleras hacia la sala común.

- Supongo que irás a mirar el partido de Quiddicth de esta tarde.-Le dijo Ron esperanzado, a la castañita cuando estuvieron con ellos en la sala común.

-Pues...-Hermione lo que quería hacer esa tarde era ir a la sala de los Menesteres, pero si les decía que iba estudiar no la dejarían tranquila hasta que aceptara ir al partido.-Esta bien.

-Si.-Dijo Ron alegremente. Salieron de la sala común en dirección al gran comedor para desayunar.

Al llegar ahí, Hermione se sentó al lado de sus amigos que la observaron con cierta curiosidad, ella trató de mostrarse serena aunque su mente estuviera en otro universo. Harry bebió un pequeño sorbo de su jugo de calabaza y se giró para hacerle una pregunta; que ella ya esperaba.

- ¿Te sientes bien Hermione? Estás regresando muy tarde de la biblioteca, de hecho; dudo que esta esté abierta hasta la hora en que dice Ginny que regresas...-Su tono de voz era de preocupación.

- Pero tú estabas durmiendo Gin- dijo la Gryffindor con sorpresa, Ginny se encogió de hombros- Sucede que, a veces me quedo en los pasillos; repasando mis textos y no me doy cuenta.

- ¿Pero eso no está prohibido?- preguntó Ron mordiendo una tostada- Si justamente hoy notamos que nos habían quitado treinta puntos. Menos mal; no fuiste tú.

-Bueno...-Dijo Hermione nerviosa.-De hecho si fui yo, anoche cuando volvía a la sala común, apareció Snape quitándome los treinta puntos y bueno me castigo hoy a las ocho en su despacho.-Los dos chicos la miraron con lastima.

- ¡Rayos Hermione, usualmente en pociones Snape suele quitarnos ese equivalente!- se quejó Ron apenas masticando- ¡Vamos a dejar que Slytherin nos sobrepase!- Mientras lo decía; una risa queda se escuchó cerca. Malfoy y su grupo caminaban hacia la puerta del comedor.

- Y lo haremos- exclamó el chico mientras pasaba por la mesa de los leones, junto a sus amigos- ¿Relajados por el partido de esta tarde?.

- Vamos a patearte hasta que pierdas el sentido- le espetó Ron mirándolo con odio desmesurado. Malfoy sonrió ante la afirmación del chico.

- Sí, supongo que de tanto caerte no sentiré mis mandíbulas por la risa. ¿O es que vas a caerme encima mientras; demuestras tus pocas habilidades?.-Dijo con ironía Malfoy, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de salida seguido por sus gorilas.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras Draco terminaba de salir. Por un momento, Harry observó el pálido rostro de su amigo y se imaginó que los malintencionados comentarios de Draco habían conseguido disminuir su confianza.

- ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo Harry?- musitó, Ginny asintió firmemente como respuesta, al igual que Hermione.

-Vamos Ron, tú eres mucho mejor que el idiota de Malfoy, recuerda que él en el primer partido que jugó termino cayendo de su escoba.-Trata de animarle Harry.

- Sólo tienes que salir y demostrarle que es un gusano asqueroso, que debe tragarse sus palabras.-Le dijo Ginny a su hermano, tratando de que sacara una sonrisa y que volviera a su humor habitual.

Ginny y Harry esperaban que Hermione también le diera su apoyo al pelirrojo, pero la castañita estaba con la vista perdida en dirección a la mesa de los profesores.

Snape no la miraba, hablaba con Dumbledore y en cuanto sintió que lo observaban posó sus ojos sobre ella por unos instantes. A Hermione no le importó, su concentración iba más allá de los niveles normales

-Hermione.-Le llamo Ginny, ella no contesto. Al ver directamente a los orbes obscuros pudo percibir algo que nunca antes había notado, en ellos había tristeza y melancolía. Ella lo asocio al recuerdo del baile.

-¡Hermione!.-Dijo Ginny ya sacudiéndola para que la castaña volviera en si.-¿Que te sucede?.-Hermione noto la mirada preocupada de sus tres amigos.

-Nada.-Mintió.-Estoy un poco preocupada por el castigo de Snape, ya saben, nunca me había castigado antes.

-Pues tranquila.-Le dijo Ron.-Lo más que te puede obligar, es a limpiar calderos.

-Gracias por esas palabras Ron.-Dijo Hermione sarcástica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Lo siento Severus.-Dijo una pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda.-Pero lo nuestro no puede ser… yo amo a James.-Diciendo esto se dio media y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo obscuro iluminado apenas por unas cuantas antorchas._

_-¡No!.-Grito Severus desesperado, tratando de seguir a la pelirroja pero por más que corría no podía alcanzarla.-¡Lily! ¡Por favor!..._

_En eso apareció una sombra delante de la pelirroja, lanzándole un rayo verde desde su varita y una risa maligna se escucho por todo el pasillo._

_-¡No! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Dijiste que no la matarías!...-Gritaba Snape desesperado, mientras sentía que era absorbido por las tinieblas.-¡No! ¡Lily!..._

-¡NOOO!.-Grito Snape despertando de la pesadilla. Se incorporo de la cama sudando y jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón. La sabana cubría hasta su cintura y dejaba su pálido pecho, el cual estaba lleno de cicatrices, al descubierto.

Otra vez había soñado eso… desde la muerte de su amada Lily que tenía ese sueño en que Voldemort la mataba y después el era absorbido por la obscuridad.

Se levanto de la cama, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de seda negros, fue en dirección al baño, necesitaba una ducha para despejar su mente. Al llegar echo a correr el grifo del agua y se desprendió de su prenda de vestir, se metió debajo del chorro de agua, sus músculos tensos por la pesadilla se fueron relajando de a poco, su mente iba quedando poco a poco en blanco, su rostro no tenía emoción alguna.

Después de salir de una larga ducha, se encamino a su habitación para vestirse, llevaba puesta una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con la otra iba secando su cabello.

Se vistió con sus clásicas túnicas negras y salió de sus aposentos en dirección al gran comedor para desayunar, en el trayecto recordó que había castigado a la señorita "sabelotodo" Granger, bueno ya pensaría en un castigo para ella.

Al entrar al gran comedor fue a su lugar, al lado de Dumbledore, el cual le miro sonriendo, como siempre.

- ¡Muy buenos días Severus!- le miró y él se preguntaba que tenían de buenos- Siéntate junto a Minerva, tengo que hablarte sobre unas interesantes mandrágoras rojas que encontró Hagrid.

Perfecto, sentado junto a Minerva; a quien consideraba insulsa en ciertos aspectos y ahora, debía oír a Dumbledore hablar sobre algo que no le importaba.

- Son gigantes, nunca había visto a Sprout tan alegre (..)- escuchó Snape sin inmutarse, apenas asintiendo a través de la comisura de su labio, no podía imaginar cosa peor que hablar de plantas.

Entonces lo presintió, una mirada sobre él; una mirada que no se despegaba. Giró su cabeza mientras Dumbledore se descuidaba y divisó a la "Sé de hasta lo que no existe" mirándolo.

Sus acaramelados ojos lo observaban como si se tratase de una pieza de raro valor. Por alguna extraña razón sintió vivir un deja vu a través de ellos; como si una vivencia del pasado regresara hasta él. Una vivencia femenina que no alcanzó a definir correctamente; pero que le hizo sentir un profundo vacío que parecía no tener fin.

Recordó haber sido visto así, aquella vez; en aquel momento cuando decidió interponerse en la vida de Lily y arruinarla. Quizás no lo hizo con intensión, pero ciertamente; él se llevaba la mayor parte de la culpa. Dumbledore lo miraba de esa misma manera mientras; él se rebajaba pidiéndole clemencia. Clemencia que no le sirvió de mucho y, observando que; lo poco que tenía, se le esfumaba de las manos.

Pasó observándola varios segundos, pero aún así; ella seguía manteniéndole la vista. ¿Qué le parecía tan interesante? ¿Estaba buscando otra excusa para ser castigada? No pudo pensarlo en demasía, su amiga, la chica Weasley la zarandeaba y con ello; se perdía el contacto visual.

- Vaya que estás extraña Hermione- resopló Ron con desdén- Tanto estudiar ya debe de estarte afectando el cerebro.

Sus dos amigos aguardaron el golpe. Pero notaron con sorpresa, como la chica ni se inmutaba ante el comentario.

-Hermione.-Dijo Harry preocupado.-¿De verdad te sientes bien?.

-Sí chicos.-Dijo Hermione volviendo a la realidad.-No se preocupen.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo, apenas prestando atención- tenemos clase y no queremos llegar tarde.

- Esa es la Hermione que conozco- suspiró Ron levantándose del asiento, aliviado de no haberse encontrado en una discusión con la chica.

Durante las clases del día Hermione su pudo concentrar en otras cosas que no fueran el pasado de su profesor. Pero todo termino a la hora de la cena...

-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir.-Dijo Hermione cuando vio a Snape salir del Gran Comedor. No deseaba darle motivos para que le descontara más puntos.

-Que te vaya bien en el castigo.-Le dijo Ginny a su amiga. Hermione solo movió la cabeza en señal de que la había escuchado, salió del Gran comedor a paso lento... todavía se le hacía extraño que Snape pudiese sentir tanto amor por alguien y que se alguien fuese la madre de su mejor amigo. Sin saber porque al pensar eso se le hacia un nudo en el estomago.

Llego a las frías y obscuras mazmorras, "Como él" pensó Hermione, fue a la puerta que tenía la inscripción Prof. Snape, toco la puerta y escucho un seco adelante.

Hermione se introdujo con parsimonia dentro observando la total oscuridad en la que se encontraba. No divisaba a Snape y sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la poca luz. Creyó que aunque le había pedido que pasara, éste no se encontraba cerca de ella.

- Espero no tenga ningún trabajo que entregar- dijo ponzoñosamente, casi tan cerca de ella; que hubiera podido jurar que lo susurraba en su oído. Dio un brinco y notó que Snape se había detenido frente a unas velas que oscilaban por el paso del viento.

-No... no... señor no tengo ningún trabajo pendiente.-A la luz de esas velas Snape se veía mucho más sombrío de lo habitual.

-Al parecer realmente tendré que cambiarle el nombre a Longbottom.-Dijo sarcásticamente, mientras se iba a sentar detrás de su escritorio.- Siéntese sonorita Granger o ¿es que quiere una invitación?.-Hermione obedeció sin decir palabra alguna.

- Me parece entonces- dijo mientras le observaba con detenimiento- perfecto que no tenga ninguna asignación pendiente, puesta que; estará largo rato aquí.

- Verá, lo que quiero que haga- una sonrisa tiesa se posó sobre sus labios y, Hermione intuyó que sería una tarea molesta y aburrida- es, organizar los ingredientes del almacén de clases. Según sus propiedades.

Pero, ¿que sabía ella sobre eso?. Su respuesta llegó inmediatamente cuando, Snape dejaba caer delicadamente un grueso libro sobre la mesa, como si este fuera a quebrarse de alguna forma.

Hermione le miro sorprendida, por mucho que ella leyera rápido esa tarea le tomaría horas.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger, si no termina hoy, lo seguirá mañana. Ya que no tiene ningún trabajo pendiente.-Dijo Snape ponzoñosamente

Hermione tomo el libro cuidadosamente, mientras pensaba seriamente que Snape sabía que ella veía sus recuerdos en el pensadero y que esta era una forma de que ella mantuviera alejada su nariz de cosas que no le importaban.

Mientras Hermione leía el libro posaba disimuladamente la vista sobre el sombrío profesor, que estaba corrigiendo pergaminos. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que Snape hablo.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara que me mira tanto?.-Dijo con tono molesto.

-No... no... señor... disculpe.-Balbuceo nerviosa Hermione retomando la vista en el libro. Snape levanto una ceja y volvió a lo suyo.

Al principio pudo ocuparse de la tarea, sin embargo su mente pensaba más allá de lo que ella deseaba permitirse. Lily, había jurado que ella había cedido ante el chico, que había aceptado cuando; éste le había declarado su amor. Pero, no; había terminado en los brazos de James y con un hijo suyo.

Dio un hondo suspiro cuando la situación escapó de su razonamiento y Snape pareció percibir que la chica estaba menos que; concentrada.

- La baba de anguila no va en ese grupo- le dijo, quedamente- Si va a pasarse media hora suspirando, saldrá mucho más tarde. No quiero adivinar, pero no sé por qué Weasley tiene que ver.

-Está equivocado señor...-Dijo quedamente.-"Si supiera que es por su culpa que estoy así".

-Así que me equivoco...-Dijo sin emoción en la voz.-Vaya y yo que pensaba que usted tenía algo con Weasley.

No quiso preguntarle, que le había dado aquella impresión. Sentía que si hacía alguna clase de interrogatorio, terminaría debiéndole puntos a Hogwarts hasta el día de su muerte.

Las horas siguieron pasando su curso, cuando el reloj marco las doce de la noche, Snape dijo con su voz seria.

-¿Termino?.

-No…-Dijo Hermione reprimiendo un bostezo, estaba muy cansada y los ojos le dolían.

-Bien, mañana vendrá a la misma hora a terminar su tarea.-Dijo viendo a la adormilada chica que dejaba suavemente el libro sobre el escritorio.-Y no me interesa que mañana sea Sábado.-Dijo fríamente.

-Esta bien señor.-Dijo sumisa.-¿Me puedo ir?.

-Si, yo la acompañare a su sala común para que no tenga problemas con Filch.-Dijo levantándose del asiento. Salieron del despacho y fueron caminando en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hermione meditaba mientras caminaba. ¿A dónde se había ido aquel chicuelo temeroso? ¿Aquel, quién, el amor parecía alegrarle la vida de alguna forma?. Mientras meditaba, le mantenía la vista fija, resultando extremadamente incómodo para el profesor.

-¿Que tanto me ve Granger?.-Le hablo ponzoñosamente

Hermione no contestó inmediatamente, se hallaba demasiado concentrada para hacerlo. ¿qué había sucedido con Lily ¿Por qué James había terminado como su pareja Creía que, tenía que ver quizás con lo que; se había convertido. Con su yo adulto, siendo mortifago. Y no dudaría que Lily le odiase por ello.

-¡Granger!.-Dijo alzando la voz. Hermione dio un saltito y le miro confundida.

-¿Que sucede?.-Le pregunto, nerviosamente.

- No sé si se ha fijado, pero lleva horas mirándome con los ojos tan vacíos como el cráneo de Longbottom. ¿O es que tengo algo en el rostro?-Espetó, con el tono inundado de odio. El odio que solía sentir, cada vez que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Pues... yo señor...-Hermione balbuceaba cosas que Snape no entendía por lo que su enfado estaba en aumento.

- Y ahora, le imita. Sin duda, su idiotez es contagiosa.

Hermione enrojeció de vergüenza. Todo era culpa de curiosidad. Si no hubiese pensado en querer ver la razón de porque Snape era tan bastardo y cretino, no le estaría sucediendo esto.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada, había visto esos recuerdos y la curiosidad era mayor. Había visto a Snape que no tenía nada que ver con él que estaba frente a ella en este momento.

Continuaron el recorrido hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la dama gorda. Hermione giró su cabeza y notó que el profesor se quedaba un poco más atrás. ¿Por qué iba a creer que le seguiría? ¿acaso estaba ya acostumbrándose a, querer; seguirlo a todas partes?.

- Entre de una vez- le indicó.

Antes de obedecerle Hermione recordó al Snape que amenazo con quedarse ahí afuera, frente al retrato, y no moverse hasta hablar con Lily. Supuso que estar ahí le traería malos recuerdos.

-Granger... si no quiere que le reste puntos a su casa entre de una vez.-Le dijo con un tono frío.

Hermione asintió lentamente, observando como la luna iluminaba sus sombras. ¿Había sido su vida tan triste y deprimente como para; transformarlo en lo que era? Pues, ya lo pensaría, por ahora sólo entraba por el retrato. Sin volverse a mirar, ya había sido suficiente.

Snape por su parte fue camino a las mazmorras. No le agradaba mucho pasearse por frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, eso le traía a la mente los recuerdos de cuando le confesó su amor a Lily...

Dio un suspiro de cansancio.

Al llegar a su cuarto se deshizo lentamente de su vestimenta para ponerse los pantalones que usaba para dormir. Se recoso, con las mantas tapando de su cintura hacia abajo. Sabía que no dormiría y pensaría toda la noche acerca de su pasado y de Lily... pero debía intentar dormir un poco.

Se acomodó lentamente sobre la cama, esperando poder alejar aquellos recuerdos de sí. Consideraba una idiotez con todas sus letras, el mantenerse alejado de un lugar, sólo por sus recuerdos. Aunque, él no tenía nada que buscar en la torre Gryffindor. Ya no.

Elevó una de sus manos y la flexionó, recordando, casi sintiéndolo; las manos de Lily. Se preguntó, cuando sus manos se habían convertido en el móvil asesino de sus propios deseos, de Lily en sí misma. Pero, parecía que estaba destinado, estaba destinado a repetir la historia una vez más, a sufrir.

Mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por existir, sus ojos se cerraban ya no pudiendo mantenerse despierto por más tiempo.


End file.
